


Perfect

by callamint



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callamint/pseuds/callamint
Summary: Bucky had the perfect Valentine’s Day planned out for you…but is interrupted when he's called away on a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at the same username!

Bucky had been acting antsy all week. You thought it best not to push, and let him come to you if he was ready - or wanted to. The two of you were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket, watching a movie. He absentmindedly stroked little circles in your hand with his thumb as you used your other hand to feed yourself popcorn, occasionally throwing him one as well.

Your eyes were glued to the screen, but when he stopped his little ministrations you felt his eyes on you. Turning, you smiled at him. His gaze was intense, and his brow furrowed. You snuck a kiss onto his nose, making him pull back and pull a face as you giggled, before he pulled you closer.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, kissing the top of your head.

You squirmed in his grasp, savoring the warmth you felt all over as his scent enveloped you.

“Valentine’s Day is next week,” he said, pulling away at last.

“Mhmm.”

“What do you want for it?”

You shrugged. “I hadn’t given it much thought.”

He frowned, and you quickly added, “I’m just happy being here with you. We can just take the day off, spend a quiet night in.”

Bucky nodded, still looking thoughtful.

“We haven’t had the chance to do that in awhile,” He agreed, relaxing.

You turned your attention back to the movie. Meanwhile, the gears in Bucky’s were working overtime as he thought up the perfect plan…

x—  
You saw very little of Bucky in the two days leading up to Valentine’s. Despite your insistence that you didn’t want anything special, and that spending time with him was enough, and *his* insistence that he wasn’t up to anything… you knew he was scheming. Everyone, it seemed, was in on it. Even Steve, who was such a terrible liar he resorted to loudly annunciating an excuse and scrambling for an exit every time he ran into you in order to avoid spilling details.

So it was much to your surprise, and Bucky’s disappointment, when he was called away for a mission the night before.

“This isn’t part of your plan, is it?” You narrowed your eyes at him, worry etched on your brow.

“I promise, it’s not. I had… the perfect night planned for you and now… I guess it’ll just have to wait.” He sighed, before his eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

“Aha! I knew it. What did you plan?” You teased, nervous from the buildup all week.

“Nope. No. You’re just going to have to wait until I get back.” He squeezed you, silencing your protests with a kiss.

“Be safe,” you insisted. “They wouldn’t make you leave on a holiday unless it was serious.”

“Heroes don’t get holidays,” he joked, but grew serious when he saw the worry on your face.

“I will. I promise I’ll come back in one piece, and that you’re going to have the best surprise ever.”

“I don’t need any surprises. Just you,” you said, giving him one last kiss before he ran towards the elevator where Steve was waiting.  
x—  
You were in bed, but found yourself tossing and turning. Bucky had been gone for almost a day now, and Valentine’s Day was almost over. Even though he had been called away on countless missions in the time you two had been together, it never got easier. Usually you at least got some details, but the extra secrecy around this mission made you more nervous than usual.

Deciding that you would sleep better in his room, curled up in his blankets and surrounded by his scent, you hopped out of bed.

FRIDAY didn’t open the door automatically for you like she usually did.

“FRIDAY, can I come in?” You asked.

“Yes. My apologies. Sergeant Barnes requested that his room be on lockdown level 4, with specific instructions that you were not allowed to enter until February 14th. It has been 20 hours since your ban has been lifted. Unlocking now.”

When the door swung open you gasped.

The room was a scene straight out of a romance movie. Flowers littered his kitchen, and there was even a candle placed in the middle of the dining table. There was a trail of sticky notes everywhere, and your eyes started watering when you realized each of them listed out why he loved you.

Your smile.  
Your kindness.  
Your patience.  
You make me laugh.

You followed the notes all the way to his bedroom, and collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

“Any updates, FRIDAY?”

“Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers have completed their mission, and are scheduled to return tonight by midnight.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” you murmured.

Clearly you weren’t meant to see this, at least not yet. Bucky must have forgotten to tell FRIDAY to actually keep you out until he got back… and not just until Valentine’s Day.

But it was way too late to run out and pretend you had never seen it- he would have seen right through your lies.

Easily finding a marker and the many extra packs of sticky notes he had used, you began creating your own list, putting your notes right next to his around his apartment. You filled up the fridge, covered the table, even the door to his bedroom… all with little notes of why *you* loved *him*.

You fell asleep mid writing on the floor, and that was how he found you. Taking care to be extra quiet, Bucky carried you to bed, shaking his head as he watched the rise and fall of your chest. He eased the marker you had tightly grasped out of your hand, tucking you in before going back out into his living room and turning the lights on.

It was then that he finally noticed what you had done.

Trembling slightly, Bucky took in the sight around him, heart overwhelmed. He headed straight back to his bedroom, crawling under the covers with you and pulling you close.

“Mmmm,” You groaned in your sleep, feeling warm and secure.

Bucky smiled to himself. “I love you,” he whispered against the shell of your ear.

You blinked a few times, waking up slowly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Shh, go back to sleep.” He cooed, but it was too late.

You squeezed him back, pushing your ass back against him cheekily as you sighed contently.

You smirked, waking up completely when you felt something hard brush back against you.

“Bucky, are you happy to see me? Or is that just a…” You reached back with your hand, gently grasping at his thigh when he froze, hand covering yours.

It was not what you expected to be in his pants… this object was smaller, far smaller. And square.

“I-I… wasn’t planning on doing it like this,” Bucky breathed, chuckling nervously. You let go, allowing him to reach into his pocket and pull out a small velvet box.

“God, I wanted this moment to be perfect. I was going to propose on Valentine’s Day, and I had this whole five course meal planned out, and Steve and I were learning how to cook, and Natasha and Wanda helped me pick out the flowers and rehearse, and-“

You cut him off with a kiss. Your lips were fervent against his, and you laughed as you pulled away, the salty taste of your own tears in your mouth.

“Yes.” You breathed.

“I didn’t even finish-“

“Yes.” You stated again. You repeated the word over and over, silencing his attempts to formally propose, until he gave up and opened the box, revealing the glittering ring.

“It was my ma’s. Tony helped me track it down.”

He slipped it onto your finger.

“I know this proposal isn’t perfect, but-“

“Oh shut up Bucky. It is. It’s perfect.” You nodded furiously, ugly crying now.

“You’re perfect.”


End file.
